


Jealous Friends

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [53]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Jealous Friends

You drove up to the front of Ashton’s apartment complex and started looking for a decent parking spot. You circled around for a few minutes and then saw Calum wave you over. You parked next to him and then jumped out of the car to go get your gift out of the truck bed. You unlocked the back and were ready to hop into the back and grab the gift basket. Before you could, Calum jumped into the back and grabbed it for you. He then smiled, “I can carry it for you, I know you have problems with your wrists.” As the two of you made your way over to Ashton’s apartment you ran into Michael who was carrying his own small gift.

 He tried not to show his jealousy that you were with Calum, “Oh, hey guys, that’s a pretty big gift Cal.”

 Calum laughed, “oh it’s y/n’s gift to Ash, not mine, I’m just carrying it for her.”

 Michael gritted his teeth and then forced a smile, “right, well, I’m sure Ash is waiting for us.” 

Just then, Luke popped up behind him and nudged Michael’s side, “what? Mad about y/n getting Ash a bigger housewarming gift than the one she got for you?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Like I need y/n’s gifts.”

You and Calum brushed past Michael and made your way to go see Ashton, “ouch Michael, way to be a dick.”

You knocked on the front door, you knew which apartment it was, because who else would have a customized drum set door mat? Ashton greeted you all and welcomed you inside his new home. It was quaint, it certainly had that Ashton-esque feel to it. It was a two bedroom apartment, his room was decorated so well, you’d think a professional had done it. It was a stark white, but he had hung his favorite albums on the wall in black and white. The window let in just enough light to make things in the room visible,it really did look spectacular. Ashton was all about aesthetic, so really, you wouldn’t have expected anything less from him. 

You wrapped your arms around Ashton and gave him a big squeeze, “Ash I’m so happy for you! This place looks amazing!” Ashton lifted you up and started talking about how hard he worked on decorating it. When Ashton set you down, Michael put his arm around your waist, a bit too hard. 

You glared at Michael, “dude, that actually hurt.”

 He pulled his arm away quickly, “sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just-”

You laughed and hugged him, “it’s okay, I do that sometimes too.”

The four of you sat down at the coffee table to eat dinner. Ashton handed out the boxes of Chinese food and then passed around some sodas. While you ate, you all talked about how difficult it is to use chopsticks. You were convinced that there was no way to be romantic while using chopsticks, at least for you there wasn’t. Sure, it seems easy, but you always ended up with food all over you. 

Ashton was about to hand you a fork, but Luke snatched it from him. You raised an eyebrow at him, “can I have my fork now?”

 Luke set it down and then picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, “come on, I’m going to show you how easy it is.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, “not happening.”

Luke held it closer to your face, “come ooooon, open wide.”

You sat there laughing as he tried to feed you, “Luke,this is not romant-”

Michael gnawed on his chopsticks angrily, trying not to let his furious thoughts escape.

Luke fell onto you laughing, “no, it’s not, but why be romantic when you can do THIS?”

He flung a bit of food into your hair, and you tackled him playfully. You never really thought anything was weird about you acting like this with the guys. People always made comments that it seemed like you were flirting with all of them, but in reality, you all were just really close. You had been through some tough times together, so you were all just great friends. 

Michael stared at the two of you messing around, and chomped down on his food. In the middle of his angry eating, Ashton looked at him questioningly, “you okay Mike?” Michael quickly snapped out of it and had a pained smile, “yeah, fine, thanks.”

You spent the rest of the night joking around with the guys. They were your best friends, and you couldn’t imagine them not being in your life. During your conversation, you mentioned how you were hoping to find your own place soon, living with your parents was starting to feel a bit boring. You explained how much rent would be and that you’d have to wait a few months to scrounge up the cash.

While talking about it, Ashton piped up, “I’m still looking for a roommate if you want to move in!”

 You thought about it for a minute, “I know, but rooming with friends never ends well...” 

Calum interjected himself into the conversation, “yeah, but we sleepover at each other’s houses so often, we all practically already live together.”

You nodded and then grinned, “okay, sounds good, I’ll get you my half of the rent tomorrow!”

After a few more hours, Ashton escorted you all out to your cars. Calum and Luke drove off, but when Michael tried to start his car, it wouldn’t turn on. You jumped out of your car, “need some help?” You propped open the hood of his car, prepared to jump start it, but that wasn’t the problem. You stared at Michael, “uh....Mike....I think someone stole your battery.” He ran around to the front of his car and stared in disbelief, “you’re kidding me! I’ll call my insurance in the morning...can you give me a ride home?” You nodded and walked back to your car with him.

He was quiet the whole ride there, you knew something was wrong. When you pulled up to his house you grabbed his hand, “Michael is something wrong? You seemed kind of pissed all day.”

He flashed a fake smile and pulled his hand away, “yeah, everything is great.”

When he opened the door to walk away you held onto his arm, “Mike, you know you can tell me what’s up, right?”

He nodded, pulled away his arm,and then slammed the door behind him. On your way home you couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with Michael lately. Normally he seemed a tiny bit mad whenever you all were together, but lately it had been worse than usual. 

*a week later*

You sat down on the couch, you had been moving your things into the apartment all week, and you had finally finished. Ashton sat next to you and handed you a glass of water, he was tired too no doubt. Just then, the phone rang, and Ashton ran to go pick it up. You could only hear one side of the conversation, but you knew they were talking about you.

 Ashton tried to whisper, but it wasn’t quite working, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. Six. Yeah, she’s here. Oh....okay. Why? Please? Fine. Six, got it.”

 He sat back down with a big smile, “Calum and Luke will be here at six.” 

You nodded and then asked quietly, “So, Michael’s not coming again?”

Ashton tried to brush it off, “Yeah well, they said he’s pretty busy today.”

You set your glass down and sighed, “Yeah, it’s funny, it seems likes he’s only busy when I’m around lately... Ashton, I heard you, what’s going on? Why is Michael avoiding me?”

Ashton just shrugged and sipped his water, “I can’t tell you y/n, I’m sorry.”

You were exhausted, lonely, sad, and missed your best friend, and you were going to get to the bottom of what was going on. You got up and grabbed your keys, you stormed out of the apartment and Ashton tried to chase after you. You started your truck and started to pull out of the parking lot when you saw Ashton running towards you, “Y/n, come on! He’s just busy! That’s all!”

You drove as fast as you could, when you pulled up to Michael’s house you quickly climbed out of your door and stormed up to the front door. You rang the doorbell, and waited. When the door opened, you saw Calum and Luke standing there awkwardly, “oh, y/n, Michael is...” You pushed past them, “busy, I know!” Calum and Luke, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this fiasco, quickly fled the scene. You made your way to Michael’s room, when you walked in, you saw Michael laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. 

He assumed the footsteps he heard were those of Calum or Luke, “guys, I’m so bored.”

You cleared your throat and tapped your foot, “busy huh?”

Michael scrambled to his feet and tried his best to come up with a story, “I’m contagious?”

You glared at him, “Contagious? Really?”

He scratched his head and looked around the room nervously, “I meant that....”

You stood directly in front of him, “cut the crap Michael. We have been best friends for years and now you won’t even come near me. What gives?”

Michael stared at the floor, “look, y/n, you’re cool, and I love being friends.”

You interrupted him, “then why won’t you talk to me anymore!”

He raised his hand, as if to calm you down, “y/n, I want to be more than friends, and I have for such a long time, and when I saw you act all flirty with the guys, it just bugs the heck out of me. And I just want some time to get over it.”

You crossed your arms, “Michael, did it ever occur to you to just tell me?”

He frowned, “No, I just assumed-”

You cut him off, “Don’t assume, it makes an ass out of you and me. I like you too Michael, and I’m not flirting with the guys, that’s just how I act with my friends. I hold hands with people all the time, even if we’re not dating.” 

Michael smiled, “so, can I kiss you...or should I wait for the first date...or?”

You leaned in and gave him a small kiss, “come on, we have to go, dinner at my place is at six.”


End file.
